


Merc Love

by TheBarfly001



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Chivalry, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Sheriff's life is turned upside down in a good way by a beautiful car.





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff sees the car for the first time.

Sally tapped her tire as she sat behind her desk. She looked across the room towards the clock. 

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago!", she mentally screamed. "Where could she be?" 

Sally waited a few more minutes. Still, the car who made the reservation for the last available cone did not show up. She was about to cancel it when she saw Sheriff preparing to drive to his usual hiding behind the billboard. 

"Sheriff, wait!", she called out to him. 

Sheriff stopped and turned around. "What's the matter, Sally?", he asked her. 

"Sheriff, the car who reserved my last cone hasn't showed up. Think you can look for her? All I know about her is that she's a black Mercedes." Sheriff nodded. 

"Okay, Sally. I'll look for her. You stay here, alright?" Sally nodded and drove back inside. Sheriff turned on his search lights and drove out of town in the direction of the billboard. A few minutes later he saw a pair of headlights that appeared to be on the side of the road. On either side of the headlights were flashing hazard lights indicating the car was in trouble. Sheriff turned on his red flashing light and sped over to the vehicle. 

"Oh, thank goodness, officer!", the car exclaimed in a female German accent. "My fuel tank has a hole in it and all of my fuel leaked out!" 

Sheriff shined his lights on the road. He saw a very long trail of liquid leading to her. Then he looked back at her. 

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll push you into town.", he said reassuringly. 

The female car put herself into neutral as Sheriff got behind her and started to push. Slowly but steadily they eventually reached the town and Sheriff directed her to the motel where they stopped. 

"Hey, Sally! Your customer is here!", he called out. Sally opened the door the drove out to meet them. 

"Thank you, Sheriff!", she exclaimed in joy. But it was when she looked at her customer that her jaw dropped. 

"What?", Sheriff asked. 

Sally looked at him, then back at her. Sheriff moved in front of the car he'd just helped so he could easily look at her. That was when his front bumper dropped too. The car whose gas tank had sprung a leak was a black Mercedes 600. Her grille had many square holes with several circular buttons attached which were mileage awards. Obviously her most prominent feature was her hood ornament, the famous three pointed star surrounded by a circle. However that was not enough for Sheriff. He looked past her hood ornament and into her light blue eyes which sparkled just as much as the chrome on her bumpers. The few seconds he spent staring at her in awe felt like an eternity to him. 

"Um, Earth to Sheriff.", Sally called out to him. Sheriff shook his hood and snapped out of his trance. 

"Do you need to be pushed into your cone, ma'am?", he politely asked the Mercedes. 

"Obviously, yes.", she answered. Sally rolled her eyes and smiled, realizing that Sheriff was struck by her beauty. Sheriff got behind the Mercedes and pushed her over to cone number 3, which was the one that had been reserved. Sheriff went around and pushed on her front bumper to back her up into the cone. After that was done he backed away from her. 

"Danke.", the Mercedes thanked him. Sheriff knew what she was saying. 

"You're very welcome ma'am." He slowly drove away back to the billboard where he was supposed to be for the night. The Mercedes pushed the button with her tire and the door closed immediately. She looked through its window to see Sheriff driving away. 

"A true gentlecar.", she thought to herself before shutting off the light and closing her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and the Mercedes 600 talk to each other.

The next morning the town was woken up by the usual bickering between Fillmore and Sarge. As the two were arguing, across the street Sally drove over to cone 3 and knocked on the door with her tire. 

"Miss Kompressor, it's time for your appointment at the repair shop." 

The door opened, revealing the occupant to Sally. The Mercedes inched forward and rolled down the ramps. Sally got behind her and pushed her over to Ramone's shop where she would have her gas tank mended. Out of the corner of his eye, Sarge saw Sally pushing her and stopped fighting with Fillmore. The beauty of the Mercedes made his front bumper drop. Fillmore took notice of her as well. 

"Whoa. Far out, man!", Fillmore exclaimed.

Sally and Miss Kompressor reached Ramone's shop where the lowrider had been waiting for them. When he saw the German car he gasped. Miss Kompressor rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, I know I'm beautiful. Now please fix my tank." Ramone chuckled. "Don't worry. Ramone will fix it with expertise. And besides, I'm already married." 

Flo took that as her cue to come out of the shop and park beside him. 

"That's right, baby.", she cooed to him. 

Miss Kompressor giggled. "Nice to meet you two. My name is Heidi Kompressor. I'm from Stuttgart." 

"Nice to meet you, Heidi! I'm Flo, Ramone's wife." 

"Ah, I see.", Heidi acknowledged. 

Sally pushed Heidi inside Ramone's shop and onto the hydraulic lift. Ramone pushed the button with his tire, lifting Heidi into the air by several feet. However the lift made an unusual sound as it was struggling to lift her. He knew what that meant. 

"Not gonna lie, Miss Kompressor. Your weight is almost the limit of what my lift can handle. Fortunately it's just a small repair so it won't take long." 

He drove outside and yelled in the direction of the tire shop. 

"Guido!" 

The blue Italian forklift rushed over to him. 

"Guido, would you please fix the hole in this lady's gas tank?" 

Guido nodded and gathered some tools. He set to work on repairing the whole. A few minutes later the hole was fixed by welding a piece of metal to it after vacuuming out the vapors. Ramone lowered the lift and Sally pushed Heidi over to Flo's cafe to get some fuel. Once Heidi was aligned with the pump Flo lowered the nozzle and topped her off with gas. Then she put down a can of oil in front of her. 

"Free of charge, hon.", Flo said. 

"Thank you.", Heidi said back to her. 

Flo gave Heidi a wink and went inside the diner to whip up some orders. Only then did Heidi notice some of the patrons staring at her, including the troublemaking tuner cars. But this time they were very polite. Even they would never dare to cross a woman like her since they knew what she was. 

"Hello there.", Wingo greeted her. "Welcome to Radiator Springs." 

Hiedi smiled at the tuners. "Hello to you, too, young man. It is quite the pleasure to be here. I've actually heard about you boys causing trouble here." 

Wingo backed up a little and chuckled sheepishly, as did the others. "Well, not anymore ma'am. Sheriff helped set us straight.", Wingo explained. "Now we have our own private racetrack to test ourselves." 

"That's good.", Heidi stated. "It will keep you out of trouble." 

While most Germans didn't have a taste for wild colors like the tuners, they didn't hate them either. 

She said to them, "I actually like your wild colors and modifications. I think they help you express your personalities." 

"Um, thanks Miss.", DJ said while blushing. 

Heidi then looked at him and noticed his sound system. 

"Would you mind playing Drive Of The Valkyries for me?", she asked him. 

"Uh, sure.", he replied. He put in a CD and starting playing a small part of the song while cranking up the volume. It was so loud that the ground shook a little. He then turned off the music. Heidi chuckled. 

"Amateur. Here's something that's truly loud." 

Flo had actually been listening to them the whole time and realized what that meant since Heidi was a Mercedes 600. Her eyes widened. 

"Heidi, no!", she yelled. 

But it was too late. Heidi blew her very loud horn as hard as she could. As a result, the whole cafe shook. Once she stopped she took notice of the aftermath. Several oil cans including hers were tipped over and one window on the diner was partially popped out. The tuners were shocked, their suspensions shaking in fear. Heidi laughed when she saw them like that. 

"I guess you did not expect that at all." 

The tuners shook their hoods. 

"Nope.", Boost said. 

Flo drove out of the diner to inspect the window. 

"Well, it's not broken, thankfully." 

Heidi looked at the window and winced. "Oh, I sincerely apologize for that, Flo." The former Motorama car sighed. 

"It's fine, Heidi. That glass is bulletproof anyway. Just don't do it again, okay?" 

Heidi breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. Then a gruff male voice shouted behind them. 

"Morning, imports!", Sheriff greeted them. "Was it you that made that racket?! If so then I'm gonna impound you again!" 

Heidi rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"It was me, sir.", she confessed. 

Sheriff slowly turned towards her. He started to chuckle. 

"Right, I forgot that cars like you had boat horns." 

"Whoa! Cool!", Wingo exclaimed.

Boost cracked a smile on his grille. 

"Let's get outta here, guys. Gotta exercise our suspensions." 

He winked at Sheriff and they drove out of the cafe. Sheriff thought DJ was trying to taunt him but he realized that they were actually leaving him alone with Heidi. He had to admit that was very kind of them. So, without further ado, he took that chance and looked at her. 

"What's your name, ma'am?", he asked her. 

"Heidi.", she answered. 

"Nice to meet you, Heidi. I'm the Sheriff of Radiator Springs." 

Heidi nodded. 

"Pleased to meet you, officer. I'm only going to be staying until tomorrow so I'll need you to show me the scenery. If that's alright with you, of course." 

Sheriff smiled with delight at that suggestion. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea!", he said in approval. "Mike! Didi", he called out. 

Two much younger police cars, male and female Challengers, drove up to him. 

"Yes, sir!", they said in unison. "Keep an eye on the town till I get back.", he instructed. "And no funny business! Got it?!" 

He barked those last two words to make sure they would obey him. 

"Yes, sir!", they replied before separating and going about their routes. Heidi chuckled at the sight before her. 

"I guess that makes a total of six troublemakers in this town.", she joked. 

"Well, actually seven if you count Mater.", Sheriff joked back. Heidi gasped. 

"You mean that rusty tow truck I who was frightened by presence?" 

Sheriff nodded. 

"Well I certainly cannot blame him.", she added. "But it's completely coincidental that a few others like me decided to be third world dictators. I am not like them. I'm a typical feminine car. Hmph!" 

"That you are, Heidi. That you are.", Sheriff absentmindedly said out loud. 

Realizing his slip up, he pursed his lips in embarrassment. Heidi's cheeks puffed out as she was trying to stifle a laugh. But the pressure was too much. 

"Ahahahahahahaha!!! The Porsche was right! You really do like me!", she taunted him. 

"Darn you, Sally!", Sheriff screamed in his mind. 

He sighed, confirming it. Heidi batted her eyelids in circled around him in an attracting manner. 

"Care for a drive, officer?", she asked him before suddenly speeding off towards the mountains. Sheriff chuckled and started to chase after her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Heidi have some time together.

They drove side by side for a little bit until reaching the mountains. As the meandered up and through them on the winding road, Heidi narrowly dodged a puddle, making Sheriff drive through it. He was surprised, but he smiled. Heidi saw another puddle. She deftly put only her right wheels on the water, trying to splash Sheriff again. This time he dodged. However, without warning, Heidi splashed some mud onto him. Sheriff was completely covered in it. 

"Oh, gross!", he exclaimed. 

Heidi laughed with joy, obviously enjoying herself. Sheriff saw a pile of leaves up ahead but it was too late. He plowed through them and they stuck to him since the mud acted like a glue. Sheriff shook his entire body, managing to get the leaves off of him. Heidi sped off and left him behind. She was amazed by the arch and tunnel as she drove through them. Sheriff finally managed to laugh, indicating that he was also having fun. Heidi made it onto the bridge in front of the waterfall. For Sheriff, the view was breathtaking, as if it was a dream. Heidi looked at him. Sheriff saw her looking and gave her a toothy grin, only to reveal having mud on his teeth. 

"Hahahahaha!", Heidi laughed. 

Sheriff gave a small chuckle. Then he tasted his teeth with his tongue and spit out the mud in disgust. Sheriff sped up a little to try to get to her. They drove along the winding road some more until reaching the now bustling Wheel Well Motel. As they pulled in, they saw lots of cars going in and out of the establishment. 

"The Wheel Well Motel. What an interesting place.", she stated. 

Sheriff agreed with her. 

"Yes it is. Before Lightning came along it had been rotting for decades. Now it's lively again." 

He backed up a little before turning around to face the valley and the town below. Heidi parked beside him. 

"Wow. It's so...schön." 

Sheriff knew that last word as he knew a bit of German. 

"Beautiful?" Heidi quickly turned her eyes to look at him. 

"I think we should talk more inside.", she said.

Sheriff agreed and drove up to the door. He opened it and gestured to her with his tire for her to drive in first.

"Danke, offizier.", she said to him as she drove in.

"Sie sind herzlich willkommen, Frau.", he replied suavely before following her inside.

Heidi giggled at that. A forklift waitress then came up to them wearing a beaming smile.

"Hello there. Table for two?", she asked them.

"Yes, ma'am.", Sheriff answered.

"Right this way!", the waitress told them. 

She led them to an empty table which was in a secluded corner of the restaurant and had privacy curtains. Heidi took her spot first.

"Give us the best oil you have.", Sheriff whispered to the waitress, who nodded and went to the counter. 

He parked himself in front of Heidi on the opposite end of the table and closed the curtain with his tire. They waited a few minutes. Soon the waitress came back with the oil cans. She opened the curtain, set the cans down on the table and closed the curtain before attending to other patrons. Heidi looked at the cans and knew they were expensive.

"How can you afford this?", she asked.

Sheriff replied, "I always save some money on the side for expensive occasions."

Heidi nodded her hood.

"How did you learn German?", she asked him.

"I went to Berlin during the Cold War years to visit a friend of mine who was a guard at checkpoint Charlie.", Sheriff explained.

Heidi's mind recollected some old memories of her own.

"Twice a year I went through Charlie to visit a former school mate who lived in East Berlin. She passed recently and I decided to see more of the world." 

Sheriff looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. 

"I'm sorry to hear that Heidi. I feel your pain." 

Heidi nodded. 

"I know. I understand Doc Hudson was your best friend, yes?"

Sheriff reversed a little when she said his name. He closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Yes. He was.", he said, though barely louder than a whisper.

Heidi saw the hurt in his expression.

"From my perspective, there's nothing in the world that's worse than losing someone you deeply cared about.", Heidi said.

"That's true.", Sheriff replied. "But when Doc passed, the whole town and racing world were affected. Not just me. Lightning was affected the most, obviously. He holed himself up in the shed for days until the funeral. I remember my mentor when I was training to be an officer. The day after I graduated, he was shot to death by shielding me from gunfire we encountered while on patrol."

Heidi was horrified.

"Mein Gott.", she whispered.

Sheriff sighed.

"It's just one of those things, Heidi. I'm continuing his legacy by doing my duties, just like Lightning continuing Doc's legacy by adopting the blue paint scheme and becoming Cruz's trainer."

That forced a little half smile on Heidi's bumper. Then she spoke.

"Yes. Cruz Ramirez. I really liked how she made that flip over Jackson Storm. It was amazing!"

"Yes, it was, Heidi. Doc actually did the same thing to his own rival back in the day. It's as if Cruz is a kindred spirit to him if I ever saw one."

Heidi took a sip of her oil, as did Sheriff of his.

"This oil is very good! I love it!", Heidi remarked.

"I only get the best.", Sheriff said to her before giving a wink.

Heidi blushed so hard that Sheriff could barely see a dark shade of red on her black paint.

"So tell me, Heidi. What is a car like you doing in a place like Radiator Springs?"

"I simply wanted a vacation, Sheriff. I needed a respite from my job in Germany."

"And what job would that be?", Sheriff inquired.

Heidi hesitated for a few moments.

"Um...government work. I'd rather not say specifically."

"What? Are you a spy or something?", Sheriff joked.

Heidi chuckled at that.

"No. I'm too old and slow for that. To work for the Federal Intelligence Service as a field agent, one must be agile and young. I'm neither of those."

"Heidi, I know an Aston Martin DB5 who works for MI6. Also, I've been officer for decades. Don't give me that."

"Well, Sheriff. My line of work wouldn't allow me to be an agent anyway."

Sheriff was starting to get impatient.

"Please, Heidi. Tell me what your job is."

"Nein!", Heidi fired back.

Sheriff jumped back a little. Heidi rushed out of the privacy booth and through the door.

"Aw, nuts.", Sheriff mumbled.

The waitress who'd served them earlier rushed over to him. He looked at her and sighed.

"Check, please."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
